Kingdom Hearts 3
by Bionicle1234
Summary: My personal take on Sora's next adventure. Rated T to be safe. Eventual SoraXKairi.
1. The King's Letter

First things first, Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters are the property of Square Enix and Buena Vista Games. I will let you know if I make my own characters.

Note-This story takes place directly after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Part 1-The King's Letter

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

Sorry to bother you guys after what you've just went through, but I have some information about Xehanort that you might want to know. It turns out that this whole mess with the Heartless and Nobodies can be traced back to about ten years ago. Back then, Kingdom Hearts was an actual kingdom that maintained order among all the worlds. There were also numerous Keyblade Masters, and apparently Xehanort was one of the most respected and powerful among them (It also seems he was a lot older than he looked when we met him). However, he and his apprentice disappeared one day. Believing this to be a bad omen of things to come, the king of Kingdom Hearts sent his three apprentices to find him. When they did, they found out that he had been consumed by the powers of darkness, and was planning on spreading his corruption to the world's core, which would cause Kingdom Hearts to become a breeding ground of darkness and would grant him eternal youth. The three warriors attempted to stop him, but unfortunately, Xehanort defeated them and transformed the land into a world of chaos and turmoil. However, his victory came at a cost. Though the dark energy he received from the world made him young again, it also erased all of his memories and sent him into another dimension. Eventually, he ended up in Radiant Garden, where he became Ansem the Wise's apprentice. The rest you already know.

Hope you're all doing well.  
Sincerely,  
King Mickey.

P.S. - Donald and Goofy say hi.

Sora: Well, that certainly explains a few things.  
Riku: I knew Xehanort was bad, but this takes the cake.  
Kairi: At least we know he can't cause anymore trouble.

The three friends were resting at their favorite spot on Destiny Islands. They had just finished reading the letter that Kairi had found in a bottle near the shore. They had no idea that it would contain such valuable information about their greatest enemy.

The letter made Sora think. About two weeks had pasted sense he and Riku had defeated Xehanort's Nobody Xemnas, and they thought that the realm of light would be safe. Why now, was it, that the king had decided to tell them about Xehanort's past. Did he think that Xehanort wasn't as gone as they believed, or was there another reason.

Riku: Why do you think the king is telling us about this now?  
Sora: Don't know. Maybe he wanted us to know how this all got started.  
Kairi: I can't believe this all began just ten years ago.  
Riku: To think this all started back when we were little.  
Kairi: But if it's all over, why is he telling us.  
Sora: Because I don't think it's over yet.

Riku gave Sora a puzzled look. Kairi, however, looked like deer caught in the headlights of a car when he said this.

Kairi: How can you say that? You and Riku defeated Xemnas. The Heartless and Nobodies can't threaten the realm of light anymore.  
Riku: Yeah, I really can't see how this isn't over and done with.  
Sora: Come on, guys. If this was really over, then why would the king send us this letter, and another thing...

Sora held his hand out in front of him. Riku and Kairi watched as a key-shaped sword appeared in a flash of light.

Sora: If the darkness is really gone, then why do I still have the Keyblade.  
Riku: I'll admit, it is strange that you still have access to it.  
Kairi: Maybe your right, Sora. Maybe this isn't as over as we think it is.  
Sora: I don't know. This is all so confusing.

Sora turned his gaze to the sky in time to see what looked like a giant ball of fire heading straight for them.

Sora: Get down!

The three of them hit the dirt just as the flaming object zoomed over them. They turned just in time to see it crash into the beach.

Riku: What was that?!  
Kairi: I don't know!  
Sora: Come on, let's go look.  
Kairi: Are you crazy? That thing could be dangerous.  
Sora: Will you calm down. We've faced worse things than that.  
Riku: You know, he does have a point.  
Kairi: Oh, all right. But let's stay together.

The three of them carefully moved toward the large object. As they got closer to it, Sora suddenly heard two familiar voices.

Donald: That is the last time I ever let you drive, Goofy!  
Goofy: Garsh, sorry Donald. I didn't mean to come in that fast.

A hatch on the side of the object opened and two figures popped out. One was a large duck in blue clothes and a blue cap carrying a long staff. The other was a tall, dog-like...thing wearing a green vest with a matching hat and holding a shield in his hand.

Sora: Donald, Goofy!

The two of them turned to see Sora and his friends running towards them.

Goofy: Hey, guys.  
Donald: Good to see you.  
Riku: What are you two doing here?  
Donald: We came to get you.  
Goofy: The king needs to talk to all of you right away.  
Kairi: Really? What does he need to tell us?  
Goofy: He wouldn't say, but it sounded like it was urgent.  
Donald: Come on, let's not stand around yapping all day. We've got to go.  
Sora: Okay, okay. Simmer down, Donald.

The group moved back towards the smoldering object, which Sora now realized was actually the Gummi Ship.

Goofy: Will be out of here as soon as we get this thing running again.

As Donald and Goofy went to work repairing the ship, Sora turned back to his friends.

Riku: What do you think the king needs to see us about?  
Sora: I don't know, but based on what Goofy just told us, I doubt it's anything good.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Bad News

Once again, Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Buena Vista Games. I don't own them.

Okay, now that the legal stuff is out of the way, please sit back as I present the next chapter of my rendition of Kingdom Hearts 3.

Part 2: Bad News

The engines roared to life as the Gummi Ship made ready for takeoff. Sora and his friends looked out the window at their home world. They hoped they would be back as soon as possible.

Donald: Everybody ready.  
Riku: As ready as we'll ever be.  
Goofy: Okay, then. Let's hit it!

Goofy punched the throttle, and with tremendous force, the ship lifted off the ground and zoomed out into the cosmos. Sora felt like he was being flattened by a steam roller.

Sora: Wow! That was the roughest takeoff I've ever been through.  
Goofy: Chip and Dale improved the rockets so the ship can get off the ground faster. Now they're working on a way to minimize the g-force you all just felt.  
Donald: It's a little tough to deal with at first, but eventually you get used to it.  
Kairi: I hope so. That wasn't exactly a fun experience.  
Riku: Wait a second, how is this kind of travel still possible? Shouldn't the routes between the worlds have disappeared by now?  
Donald: We were wondering about that, as well.  
Goofy: Yeah. We thought that once Xemnas was defeated, the worlds would become disconnected from each other again, but for some reason, they're all still linked.  
Sora: That can't be good. How much longer till we get to the castle?  
Donald: We should be there in about a minute or so. As soon as we land, we'll head for the throne room. The king said he'd wait for us there.

After a minute of uneventful flying, the gang spotted Donald and Goofy's home world of Disney Castle on the horizon. The two piloted the ship into the hanger and made a perfect landing on platform. As the ship's hatch opened and the group climbed out, Sora noticed two small chipmunks hanging out in the control tower.

Chip: Finally! What the heck took you guys so long?  
Dale: Yeah! And what happened to the ship? It's all scorched and banged up. I'm surprised the thing is still running.  
Goofy: Sorry about that. We had a bit of a rough landing on the Islands.  
Donald: Come on, let's go. The king's waiting for us.

The two led Sora and the others up a long spiral staircase and out into the castle garden. The group then hurried into the grand hall and stopped in front of the large doors leading into the throne room. Donald knocked on the door and the group watched as a smaller, almost invisible door opened to let them in.

Sora: I'll never understand why they did that.

The group stepped inside and began walking down the long, red carpet towards the end of the room. Sora kept his eyes forward as they approached the place where the large, golden throne stood. And there, sitting on the throne, was none other than King Mickey himself.

Mickey: Hi everyone. It's good to see you all again.  
Sora: It's nice to see you too, your majesty.  
Mickey: Sora, we've been over this a thousand times. You know you can just call me Mickey.  
Sora: I know. I'm just used to addressing you formally.  
Mickey: Fair enough. Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I called you all here. I only wish that it could have been under better circumstances.  
Kairi: Why? What's been happening?  
Mickey: Well, over the past few days, I've been getting reports that the Heartless and the Nobodies have been popping up all over the place again.  
Riku: What?!  
Sora: You have got to be kidding me!  
Goofy: We never heard anything about this!  
Donald: You're not just joking around, are you, your majesty?  
Mickey: Believe me, I wish I was joking. At first, they were just unconfirmed sightings that were secretly reported to me. I didn't say anything until now because I didn't want to cause a panic. It wasn't until early this morning that I received concrete proof that those creatures are still around. I got a report from Leon in Radiant Garden that said both groups attacked the headquarters of the restoration committee at once. They managed to drive them off without suffering to much damage to the town, but they have no idea if or when they'll strike again. Needless to say, the place is on high alert.  
Sora: Boy, those things sure know how to make a comeback.  
Mickey: And, as if that wasn't enough, the Nobodies tried to attack Yen Sid's tower over in Twilight Town a little while ago. Of course, Yen Sid blew them to bits the second they got near his home, but still, something is very wrong. The Nobodies would try something like that unless they were ordered to do so. It makes me think that somebody is pulling the strings on these attacks.  
Donald: Well, my money's on Meaficent. She's got the best motive.  
Mickey: Let's not jump to conclusions, Donald. But still, I think it would be wise to do some investigating. The sooner we figure out what's going on, the sooner we can put a stop to it. Are you guys up for it?  
Sora: Are you kidding me? Of course!  
Riku: You can count us in!  
Kairi: We'll do whatever we can!  
Mickey: That great! Now, I think we should split into two groups. Riku and I will head over to Yen Sid's and see what we can find out about the Heartless and Nobodies. Sora, you go with Donald and Goofy to Radiant Garden and see what you can do there. And I think it would be best if you took Kairi along with you. Whoever is behind this may try to use the power of the seven princesses, so it would probably be wise to keep her protected at all times.  
Kairi: Hey! I can take care of myself, you know!  
Sora: Calm down Kairi. Besides, I saw you fight off those Heartless at Organization XIII's stronghold. We could use someone like you on the team.  
Kairi: Really.  
Donald: Yeah!  
Goofy: You were great!  
Kairi: Thanks you guys. That means a lot.  
Mickey: Okay, let's get moving, gang.  
Everyone: Right!

As they went to leave the room, Sora suddenly stopped and turned to the king.

Sora: Oh, You're Majesty?  
Mickey: Yeah, Sora?  
Sora: About that letter you sent us. The one about Xehanort's past.  
Mickey: Oh, you got it? That's good.  
Sora: Yeah, any particular reason you sent it.  
Mickey: No, not really. I just thought it was something you might want to know about, that's all.  
Sora: Oh, okay. Thanks.  
Mickey: You're welcome.

Sora ran off to catch up with the others. When he was gone, the king muttered something so no one would hear him.

Mickey: If only that were the truth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Darkness Returns

Okay, time for the legal stuff. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Buena Vista Games. You all know I don't own it.

Now that I'm done with that, it's time to get serious. This chapter is where the action starts.

Part 3: The Darkness Returns

Sora and his companions headed straight back to the hanger and hopped into the Gummi Ship. He and Kairi strapped themselves in as Donald and Goofy fired up the engines. As they fiddled with the controls, they heard the king's voice come over the intercom.

Mickey: Good luck guys. Riku and I will meet you over there as soon as we're done speaking with Yen Sid.  
Sora: Okay, we'll see you there.  
Donald: Blast Off!

With a tremendous roar, the craft rocketed out of the hanger and into deep space once more.

Donald: You okay Kairi?  
Kairi: I think I'm going to hurl.  
Goofy: It will pass in a bit. Just hang in there.  
Sora: Set course for Radiant Garden, pronto.  
Donald: Okay!

Donald punched the coordinates into the ship's computer and set it on auto-pilot while Sora and Goofy tried to help Kairi feel less nauseous. After about five minutes of cursing thru the cosmos, they saw their destination come into view. They were shocked to find, however, that the world was shrouded in a cloud of darkness.

Donald: Oh no!  
Kairi: I didn't think it would be this bad.  
Sora: Quick! Let's land this thing and see if we can help them out.  
Goofy: You've got it.

Goofy parked the ship just outside the world's barrier and pressed a few buttons on the dashboard. In no time, the four of them were beamed down to the surface of the planet.

Sora took a quick look at their surroundings. They had been teleported to the outskirts of the town's shopping district. It was then that they saw the extent of the damage. Many of the buildings had been scorched and scratched up. Some of shops looked as thou they had almost been blown to pieces. This was definitely not a good sign.

Donald: Looks like something really tore this place up.  
Goofy: Either that or they had a really wild party here.  
Sora: Let's head over to Merlin's house. We'll be sure to run into someone there.  
Kairi: Let's make it fast. This place is giving me the creeps.  
Sora: How can you say that? You did use to live here before you came to the Islands.  
Goofy: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
Kairi: Well, I can't remember anything about my life here. Every time I try, I come up with nothing.  
Donald: Maybe Xehanort erased all your memories before he sent you away.  
Sora: We'll look into it later. Right now, we've got a job to do.  
Goofy: We'd better get going, then.

The four of them ran thru the plaza towards the entrance to the borough. On the way, they spotted Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, all crowded around Donald's uncle Scrooge. When the three young ducks saw their uncle headed their way, they yelled happily and jumped all over him, knocking the poor fellow to the ground.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Uncle Donald!!  
Donald: I'm glad to see you too, boys, but could please get off of me.

The three of them retreated as Sora helped Donald to his feet.

Scrooge: Well, if it isn't Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Good see you boys again. And who might this charming young lady be?  
Sora: This is my friend Kairi.  
Scrooge: A pleasure to meet you, Kairi. Well, you lot certainly look like you're doing alright.  
Goofy: Wish we could say the same about this place.  
Scrooge: Ah yes, it was quite the conundrum. We were just going about our daily routine when it happened. Heartless and Nobodies of all shapes and sizes suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking whatever they could reach. Needless to say, it caused a huge panic. Leon and the others managed to drive them off, but a lot of the buildings were damaged, and poor Yuffie sprained her ankle during the battle. To think that just when things around here were getting back to normal, this has to happen. It's a disaster.  
Sora: Don't worry. We'll do all we can to help out.  
Scrooge: That's good to hear, lad. Now, I suggest you all head over to Merlin's place as quick as possible. Everyone is there trying to figure out a way to deal with these pests and they can give you a better picture on what's going on. And don't threat about the wee ones here. I'll look after them and make sure they stay safe.  
Donald: Thanks, Uncle Scrooge. We'll see you later.

As the group headed down the steps into the borough, they heard Scrooge calling out to them again.

Scrooge: Make sure you stop by again before you leave. I'll have some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream waiting for you.  
Goofy: Garsh, that sure is nice of him.  
Sora: Now we've got something to look forward too when we're done here.

They made their way thru the buildings towards Merlin's front door. On the way, Kairi spotted several white spheres made of digital material gliding across the ground in every direction.

Kairi: What are those things?  
Sora: They're part of the towns' defense system. They'll help us out if we run into any...  
Donald: WATCH OUT!!

Out of nowhere, a huge group of Shadow and Solder Heartless appeared, surrounding the party and cutting off their escape routes.

Goofy: Holy cow. I didn't think there would be this many.  
Donald: There's got to be a least thirty of them here.  
Kairi: What do we do now?  
Sora: We fight, that's what.

Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons as Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

Sora: You ready for this, Kairi?  
Kairi: Are you kidding? I was born ready.  
Sora: That's what I like to hear. CHARGE!!

The group sprang into action, attacking whatever monster they could get within range of. Of course, the Heartless didn't just stand around and wait to get clobbered. They fought back, taking swipes at whoever was closest to them. Sora dodged a Shadow that tried to hit him with a leaping kick. He then proceeded to slice the offending beast in half, causing it to disappear in a puff of dark smoke. About 10 feet away, he saw Kairi giving a couple of Solder's a run for their money. For someone who hadn't had a lot of experience fighting these things, she was doing extremely well. Donald was busy blasting away at a large group of Heartless using his Fire and Thunder spells and Goofy went into tornado mode, his shield bashing into any Heartless that dared to come too close. The town's defense system converged on the battle site, getting under any beast they could and blasting them up into the air, making them easy targets for Sora and the others.

Kairi: This is kind of fun.  
Sora: Glad you're enjoying yourself, but we're not done yet.

Sora was right. Thou they definitely had an advantage, their opponents just kept coming. It seemed like every time they struck one down, two more would pop up to take its place. If this kept up, they would eventually become too tired to fight back.

Sora: We need to clear a path and get out of here now. Goofy, you thinking what I'm thinking.  
Goofy: You bet. Let's do it!  
Sora: Okay. DRIVE POWER, VALOR FORM!

Sora was suddenly enveloped in a bright burst of light that blew away the Heartless in the immediate vicinity. Goofy transformed into a ball of energy that flew over and merged with Sora. When the light died down, Sora's normally black clothes had become crimson red. On top of that, the guy was now wielding two Keyblades. Kairi stared at her friend in amazement. This was the first time she had ever seen Sora use one of his drive forms.

Kairi: Wow! Is that one of the drive powers Sora told me about?  
Donald: Yep! That's his Valor Form. It comes in handy when you're surrounded like this.

With amazing speed and agility, Sora launched himself into the fray, striking down one Heartless after the other. He moved so fast, the dang beasts didn't know what hit them. A few moments later, Sora had managed to cut a path thru to Merlin's house.

Sora: Let's go! We've got to move!  
Donald: Right behind you!

The three of them made a beeline for the door. Before they could each it, however, they were greeted by a type of Heartless they had never seen before. It looked a lot like an Armored Knight, except it was red in color and it had what looked like a ray gun for a hand instead of a sword. It fired an energy ball that hit Sora head on. He was rocketed back into the center of the courtyard, and when he got back on his feet, he was horrified to discover that the blast had forced him and Goofy to split apart.

Goofy: What the heck just happened?  
Sora: I don't know, but it looks like that new Heartless has the power to knock me out of my drive forms.  
Donald: Oh, great! That's just what we need right now.

As the swarm closed in around them, the party readied themselves for another round. Before ether side could act, however, a maelstrom of lightning shot down from the sky and obliterated every single Heartless in the area.

??: My word. That was certainly a close call, wasn't it?

Sora turned in the direction of the house to see an elderly man with a long, white beard standing in the now open doorway. He was wearing a long, light blue robe with a matching pointed hat, and was holding a magic wand in his hand.

Donald: It's Merlin!  
Merlin: Well don't just stand there. Get inside quickly before they decide to come back.

Sora and the others quickly dashed into the house. Merlin closed the door behind them and casted what looked like a protection spell around the room.

Merlin: There, that should keep those blasted creatures from bothering us.  
Sora: Thanks a lot, Merlin. We really owe you one.  
Merlin: Oh, think nothing of it, my dear boy. I'm just glad you're all safe and sound. It was a bit scary seeing you cornered like that.  
Sora: We were doing fine until a new type of Heartless showed up and blasted me out of Valor Form.  
Merlin: Are you referring to the red Armored Knights with blasters instead of swords?  
Goofy: That's the one.  
Merlin: Yes, we've seen them before. Those Heartless have the ability to break down objects into their simplest ingredients. We call them Defusers.  
Kairi: Good name for them.  
Merlin: Well, in any case, it's good to see you boys again. And I can only assume that this young lady is Kairi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.  
Kairi: It's nice to meet you, too.  
??: Well maybe now that that's over, we can get down to business.

For the first time sense they had entered, Sora realized that the room was full of people. Sitting over by a large computer was the guy who just spoke. He had short blond hair with a matching beard and a gruff exterior that gave him the look of a mechanic. Leaning against the wall nearby was another guy much younger than the first one. He had brown, medium length hair, wore a black leather jacket with a fur collar, and had a sword with a gun barrel-shaped hilt propped up next to him. Lying on Merlin's bed was a young woman with short, black hair. Her clothes gave her the look of a ninja and she had a bandage wrapped around her right ankle. Standing near her was another young woman with long, brown hair braded into a ponytail.

Merlin: Well excuse me, Cid, for being polite to our guests!  
Cid: Hey, don't go yelling at me just because I want get back to work.  
Leon: Will you two knock it off. You're giving me a headache.  
Yuffie: Leon, let those old codgers blow off some steam. Its good for their health. So, how have you guys been doing?  
Sora: Pretty good, except for that scrap we just had outside.  
Goofy: What about you, Yuffie? Scrooge told us about what happened to your ankle.  
Yuffie: Yeah, it was a real bummer, but Merlin's patched it up pretty well. I should be back on feet in another day or two.  
Donald: Well, that's some good news, at least.  
Cid: So, where's the king? I'm surprised he isn't with you all.  
Sora: He and Riku went to see master Yen Sid. They'll meet us here when they're done.  
Aerith: That's good. Master Yen Sid should be able to give us a better idea of what we're up against.  
Sora: Would you mind telling us exactly what in the world is going on here? Heartless are swarming all over the place.  
Kairi: Shouldn't their activity have died down now that Xemnas is gone?  
Leon: That's what we thought would happen. Things around here started going back to the way they used to be before all of this crazy stuff started. But about a week later, we started getting statements from townspeople claming to have seen ether a Heartless or a Nobody in a certain part of the city. Naturally, we went to investigate, but we couldn't find anything to verify their claims. We were beginning to think it was just someone playing a childish prank. That is, until last night.  
Kairi: You mean when they attacked the town.  
Cid: That's right, young lady. I haven't seen such a concentrated attack sense that giant invasion of Heartless. They swept in and started tearing apart everything in sight. The worst part is that the Heartless and Nobodies seemed to be working together.  
Donald and Goofy: WHAT!!  
Sora: But that's crazy! They'd sooner tear each other apart than work as a team.  
Leon: I know it sounds weird, but it's true. They were cooperating with each other like a well trained army, which was very bad for us. Yuffie: Normally we can take them down esaily, but their combination attack threw us off balance. We barely managed to get them to retreat.  
Donald: Well, a least you got rid of them and saved the town.  
Aerith: Yes, that is a plus. But now we need to find a way to deal with them.  
Goofy: So, what have you all been doing?  
Cid: Well, Tron's got the town defense system running at full power, so shouldn't have to worry too much about the town any more. What we're really concerned about now is the state of all the other worlds out there.  
Merlin: We've been developing a universal scanning program that can track down an attack on any world in the blink of an eye. The program's ready, but we need to get it to Tron so he can bring it online.  
Goofy: We can do that for you.  
Aerith: Oh, that would be great. Are you sure?  
Sora: Yeah. That program could give us a big advantage over those things.

Cid walked across the room and handed Sora a red and blue computer disk.

Cid: That's the only copy I've got, so don't lose it, you hear!  
Sora: Don't worry. We'll take good care of it.  
Leon: Alright. Head over to Ansem's study and get that thing downloaded to Tron ASAP.  
Donald: You can count on us!

Sora and his companions sped out the door and headed for the entrance to the bailey.

Sora: This program is really going to help us.  
Kairi: I have a question thou. Who's Tron?  
Goofy: He's the security program that controls the town's computer mainframe. He's a nice guy to know.  
Kairi: And he's a computer program.  
Sora: Get ready, Kairi, because your about to see some of the stuff we got into during our last adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
